


Valentine Angel

by ImoutoCommissions



Series: Jacob and Amy [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angel/Human Relationships, Childbirth, Cunnilingus, F/M, Lactation, Omorashi, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29250348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImoutoCommissions/pseuds/ImoutoCommissions
Summary: Jacob and Amy celebrate another holiday together.
Series: Jacob and Amy [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003209
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

When Jacob wakes in the morning, it is the feeling of something fluttering against his chest, and something grinding against his groin. He opens his eyes to find Amelia laying on top of him, her wings on his chest, and her butt against his morning wood. She is still asleep, but squirming so much in her sleep that it was enough to wake him up.

Soon enough, his hands are roaming over her body, unable to resist just how cute she is, especially when she is sleeping so innocently like this. He caresses her all over, but especially her stomach, swollen up to the size of a beach ball by now. At first, he was a little alarmed by how fast she has grown since their Christmas reunion, just seven weeks ago, and several possibilities for the change have popped into his head since then.

However, it seems the most obvious that his little angel has gained a fair amount of weight, due to the fact that she wants to eat everything she can, indulging in every possible manner, not minding if she makes herself feel sick in the process. It just gives him more to love, and he does not mind her putting on some pounds.

She is not the only one that has grown in that time either. He had started to notice it the first time he fucked her in this form, but was not sure if it was real or not. Now, there is no doubt that something has caused his cock t grow, and her ass is now grinding against something that would intimidate most grown women. He suspects that Amy has been eager for this because of how much of a masochist she is, and how her heavenly body can heal any damage she may sustain while fucking him.

As he reflects on all of this and caresses her all over, her grinding eventually becomes too much for him to resist, and he grabs one of her legs to lift it so that he can drive up into her, popping her cherry, not for the first time. Far from it, as it seems she heals that every time, so each time he fucks her, it is like the first time all over again, which he has noticed that Amy really seems to love.

This is finally enough to wake her from her sleep, and she is groggy at first, mumbling, “Good morning…this is a nice way to wake up.” She snuggles against him, letting him have his way with her, and moans softly. The more she wakes up, the louder and more intense her moans become, and Jacob begins fucking her that much harder, quickly getting lost in how much he needs her.

His pace becomes so intense that she is soon moaning wildly, and it becomes hard for her to speak, but she has something that she definitely needs to say. Gasping out, she cries, “I need to tinkle, really badly!” That is no surprise, given the fact that he started fucking her first thing in the morning, but despite complaining of her desperation, she makes no attempts to get away, letting him keep his hold on her and staying just as snuggled up to him, while he starts aiming each thrust straight for her bladder, doing everything that he can to make her lose control of herself while he still has her in his grasp.

Amy cries out as she is brought closer to her climax, and Jacob does not hold anything back, until the two of them are coming together. Lately, his seed volume has been greater, growing along with his size, and he fills her pussy until it is overflowing. Now that she is completely awake, she gets up to get on all fours, her stomach dragging the mattress. She wiggles her butt invitingly as she cries out, “Come here and do me like a kitty!”

Teasingly, Jacob replies, “I thought you said that you needed to tinkle.”

“Kitty wants cream more than kitty needs to tinkle,” she responds simply, making her intentions to him clear enough.

Jacob gives her exactly what he wants as he slams into her from behind, and he is not gentle with her, still aiming his thrusts for her bladder, since she has decided that this is so much more important than relieving herself. He grabs at her nipples, pinching them, and Amy cries out to encourage him, “Twist my tiny titties! Torture my tinkle tank!”

“Then you be a good little kitty and keep your piddle where it belongs,” he orders her. “You better not make a mess!” But he ignores her protests that he has already made a mess, and keeps pounding into her, working to bring them both to another shared climax.

He pulls back once he has unloaded inside of her again, so that he can kneel behind her and start licking her clean, licking up her cream pie, and tasting the way that it blends with her nectar. The whole time, she is left squirming in her desperation, so he pulls his mouth back temporarily, just to tell her, “Go ahead and pee.” He moves forward again, just in time for her to start emptying her overfull bladder, where he can eagerly swallow it all down.

Angels truly must be creatures of pure perfection, because even her urine is different, tasting of lemon ginger herbal tea, and with how much warmer she is, the temperature of her pee really makes it feel as if he is just drinking tea straight from her. It takes her a bit to properly relieve herself, but once she has, he is pleased to see that he did not let a drop spill. Now, it is time for the two of them to take a shower, so he helps her up and guides her in the bathroom.

“Before our shower, will you give me a golden one?” she asks, before he turns the water on. Naturally, Jacob woke up a little full himself, so it is easy enough for him to comply, drenching his little angel in his piss. Once his own bladder is empty, he turns the shower on, so that he can start getting her clean, being extra careful around her halo, having learned first hand that the ring of light has incredibly sharp edges.

As he washes her hair, the date finally occurs to him. “It’s Valentine’s Day, remember?” he asks. “What did you have planned for today?” She has gone on about wanting to do something, but has not told him just yet.

Grinning, Amy replies, “I want to make you homemade chocolate, just like the girls in Japan do!”


	2. Chapter 2

When Amy first regained her physical body, she struggled to even feed herself properly, but in this short time, she has made leaps and bounds when it comes to food and food preparation, and now the little girl angel has become quite the cook. In addition to that, she has become a pretty decent housekeeper, making her an ideal housewife as well as his perfect little sister. As he sets the table for her, he watches her making breakfast, a sight that has become rather familiar for him in the mornings.

Her wings flutter lightly as she practically walks on air, keeping herself at the proper height for her work, and she is completely naked besides the white apron she wears for her cooking, and a little bell collar meant for a cat. From this angle, her angelic ass in on full display for him to gawk at, as she sways her hips in time with whatever song she is humming.

The two of them sit down for breakfast together, and Jacob compliments her on yet another wonderful meal. Once the table has been cleared, and she has started getting ready to make chocolate, he asks, “Do you need any help with that? It’s your first time trying the recipe, after all.”

She thinks on it for a moment, before finally deciding, “You can supervise.” Other than that, she wants to do all of the work herself, and she is quick to get down to it. She does not seem to have any trouble with melting the chocolate, or pouring it into the heart shaped molds, and soon enough, she is putting them into the fridge to cool and harden. The worst thing that has happened to her is making a bit of a mess of the counter, as well as her face and apron, but that is just a staple of any cooking.

He leans down to lick some of the chocolate off of her face, and while he is getting a taste of it, she pouts and says, “I melted way too much chocolate. We don’t have enough molds for the rest of it, so now I don’t know what to do! It’s all such a waste!”

Leaning in, he whispers a suggestion to make sure that it does not go to waste, and that suggestion leaves Amy beaming for him, as she gets to work reheating the leftover chocolate. Once it is all warmed up again, she throws her apron off and lays down on the kitchen table, just like Jacob has told her to do. He can’t help but smile at just how eager she is, and he stands over her with the bowl of melted chocolate in his hands, taking a spoon so that he can start drizzling it over her bare skin.

She is left squirming from how hot it is, burning at her skin, and after he gets a little bit on her, he will lean down to steadily lick her clean, which leaves her moaning in relief. He repeats the process, getting a little more chocolate on her each time, prolonging it a little more each time, and she loves the pain, but it is nothing compared to how much she loves it when he uses his tongue to clean up every bit he has left behind.

Eventually, he leaves enough that he is able to get a mouthful when he licks it up, and he presses his lips to Amy’s then, letting her get a taste of the chocolate, as he pushes his tongue into her mouth, giving her a mouthful of it as well. Amy moans into the kiss as well, and once he pulls back, she begs him, “Please, give me more chocolate!”

This time, Jacob drizzles it directly into her mouth, wide open and waiting for him. This time, he is the one who gets to taste the chocolate second hand as he leans down to kiss her, and she is generous enough to push some into his mouth as well. There is only a little bit of chocolate left now, so when they break the kiss, he drizzles the last bit onto his cock, saying, “Come here, you deserve a treat for the treat you just gave me.”

Amy gets off the table so that she can kneel on the floor in front of him, and starts sucking on his cock, working to lick it clean. However, once there is no trace of chocolate left, she pulls back, rather than finishing out the blow job, and gets up to bend over the kitchen table, her butt wiggling as she whines, “Come on, I want to feel you inside of me!”

Jacob is quick to give her what she wants, so worked up from the oral teasing that he just can’t help himself. He grabs onto her hips and hilts himself in her all at once, giving it to her hard as he pushes into her, so much more for her to handle now that he has gotten so big, and all thanks to her. She cries out as he begins fucking her roughly from behind, battering her cervix as he gives it to her, doing what he can to force her pussy to stretch and accommodate his length, so much bigger than he was when they first met, and even when she first came to him in a physical body.

Amy, drunk on her favorite mixture of pleasure and pain, cries out in ecstasy, completely shameless for him. Neither one of them can hold out long like this, and Jacob lets himself give in at the same time that she does, the two of them sharing in another climax, as he fills her pussy with so much of his seed that she is overflowing once again.

However, there is a sudden burst of watery liquid, and then Amy is screaming out just from pain, clutching her stomach as it overtakes her, with Jacob immediately snapped out of his haze of bliss.


	3. Chapter 3

As Jacob pulls out of her, Amy falls to the floor, convulsing in what appear to be multiple orgasms, as she is wracked with pain from her stomach. The little masochist can’t help but get off on it, but Jacob is left confused, not understanding what it is that she is going through, or why she is in such intense pain.

“Amy?” he asks, concern in his voice. “Are you okay?”

“Such an intense sensation!” is all she can manage to get out, which does not do much to answer his question, and slowly, it starts to dawn on him what this might be, though he can hardly believe that is true. Her eyes roll back in her head as she is completely overcome by this, and Jacob looks down, suddenly alarmed as he spots what appears to be small, chubby arm poking out of her pussy.

It seems hard to believe that she is giving birth right in front of him, and at the same time, seems the perfect explanation for all of the changes she has undergone recently. At the same time, this is nothing like any child birth he has ever heard of, as another arm pushes out, and begins stretching her open, wider than she has ever been stretched before. The hands keep her open until a baby’s head, with thick, curly hair, pops out, and then the baby starts to crawl out, little wings on their back to show that they are a little angel as well.

And that baby is not the only one, as another little angel follows, with the same curly, golden locks as the other. Amy collapses against Jacob as soon as the second baby has crawled out of her, having endured a very short but very intense birthing, and she is left panting as a result. He holds her as he looks down at the twin angels, noting that one is a boy and the other is a girl, but other than that, they are identical, and for the most part, seem to completely take after Amy’s angelic form. But the two of them do not have halos, which, in hindsight, is fortunate for Amy, as it probably made the birthing at least a little bit easier than it could have been.

“What an adorable pair of cherubs,” Jacob comments, but a breathless Amy is quick to correct him on that.

“They’re actually putti,” she says. “Cupid is the archangel of their choir…cherubim are majestic, multi-headed beasts.” She rattles these facts off so casually that it hardly suits a little girl like her, but this is definitely a field where she is going to have a lot more knowledge than he does.

At the same time, the putti open their eyes, revealed to be a sapphire blue, as they cry out in unison, “Mama!” They take flight then, drifting over to her, where they latch onto her breasts, suckling at her nipples. Amy is confused and surprised when she feels something pouring out into their mouths.

Cocking her head, she repeats, “Mama?”

“You gave birth to them, so that makes you their mother,” Jacob explains. “And, considering everything we’ve done since Christmas, I’m probably their father. I mean, if your body works the same as a human girl’s would. But even so…that was way too short for a pregnancy, wasn’t it? I mean, I thought about a pregnancy as an explanation for the weight gain, but then I thought there was no way that could be the case, because it was happening way too fast, but now…”

“Putti mature really quickly, but they remain eternally young,” she starts to explain, but then she looks to him in confusion. “What’s pregnancy? What’s giving birth?”

Jacob is thrown off by that one. He knows that she had a sheltered and prudish upbringing, but this feels a little extreme, even for her. He helps her to relocate to the couch, where the putti continue to drink from her breasts, consuming far more milk than he would expect her little buds to even contain, and more than their little bellies should be able to hold, and decides that it is high time he teach his angelic lover where it is that babies come from.

“You like it when you get my goo in your kitty, right?” he asks, trying to recall the words that his more childish lover prefers to use. When she nods, he says, “Well, when I get that goo in your tummy, an egg can drop from one of your squishies, and…well, that makes a baby inside of you. Or two…”

He simplifies things quite a bit, but does what he can to explain pregnancy to her, and how it should work in a normal human, and the multitude of reasons it has surprised him in her. Amy is surprised enough to hear all of this, but she is not as confused by the end, and is actually rather pleased with what she has learned, by the time the putti have had their fill, and lift from her chest, gliding to a couch cushion so that they can curl up and go to sleep.

Amy gets up to retrieve a baby blanket that she uses as a shawl, and covers her newborn children with it. Jacob looks to her and asks, “How are you feeling? It’s been a pretty big day for you, after all.”

Resting a hand on her stomach, now having flattened considerably, she says, “I feel empty without them inside of me.” She thinks for a moment before standing up and declaring, “Let’s make more!” With that, she grabs hold of Jacob’s wrist and starts off for the bedroom, dragging him along after her, and leading him to the bedroom. It is obvious enough that she does not intend to let him go until he has given her everything that she wants, and now that she understands how babies are made, she wants to get right back to it.


	4. Chapter 4

Once they are in the bedroom, with Amy laying back on the bed and Jacob on top of her, he begins showering her with kisses, putting his lips all over the top of her head, then moving down to her neck, and then down to her shoulders and collarbone, before he finally reaches her breasts, where he latches onto one of her nipples. He is surprised to get a mouthful of her milk then, and even more surprised by the taste of it; he has heard that human breast milk is richer and sweeter than cow’s milk, but the milk of an angel is on another level entirely.

It is so rich and so sweet, and with its consistency on top of all of that, he is not sure if a honey milkshake would be an accurate enough comparison for this. He swallows it down, and moves to her other breast so that he can get another mouthful of it, loving the taste more than he can possibly say. But he does not swallow this mouthful, and instead moves to kiss her, so that Amy can get a taste of her own milk, and as he passes it on to her, she moans, her reaction even more intense than what he got when he kissed the melted chocolate into her mouth.

“It’s so good!” she cries, as he pulls back. “What would it taste like if we made hot chocolate with it?” As she wonders that allowed, Jacob goes back to kissing down her body, resuming where he left off at her chest, and moving his way down her tummy, now trim once again, before he finally reaches her girlhood, where he starts to kiss her there, and then begins to lap at her folds. Amy begins crying out for him as he eats her out, working to get her riled up for him.

Jacob keeps that up for a little while, until she is absolutely writhing for him, and once he has her worked up, he pulls back to look up at her. “Are you sure about wanting to have more children?” he asks her, and she nods.

“I loved everything that came with my growing tummy, even if I didn’t know what it was! I want to do that all over again,” she insists, which is all that Jacob needs to hear. No matter how unexpected this all was, he is more than happy to go along with what she wants from him.

At that moment, she tries something that she has been attempting for several weeks but to no avail. This time, though, she is successfully able to render her body partially transparent, in just the right way to expose her internal reproductive organs. It is so easy now, after being impossible, that she comments, “The babies must have been wanting to surprise their mama! They were keeping me from doing that!”

“Well, at least you can do it now, and watch me do this,” Jacob replies, as he lines himself up with her pussy, and gives a thrust, pushing inside of her. Like this, Amy is able to watch him penetrate her, eager for him to fuck her absolutely senseless and impregnate her again, especially now that she actually understands how all of that works. Her girlhood is as tight as it was that first time he fucked her in this form, reverted back to a virginal state yet again, even after just giving birth to two babies, who managed to stretch her further than she had been stretched before. She even bleeds again, just as she always does, like it is her first time all over again.

As he gets into the swing of things, fucking her hard and fast as she cries out for him, begging him for more. “Please, please, fill me up!” she cries. “Fill my belly with more of your babies!” Jacob is intent on giving her exactly what she wants, fucking her and pumping her full of his seed until he gets her pregnant all over again. This should be a lot for him to take in, a lot to get used to, but like with everything else he has experienced with her, he finds it so easy to just go along with it, to accept it all as it comes.

Now that she has managed to go partially transparent, she is also able to go partially intangible, much like the two of them used to love when she was a ghost, and he will be able to reach through the flesh of her stomach. As she does this, she cries, “Please, stroke my squishies, play with my squishies!”

Reaching through her, he gently takes each ovary in each hand, tender as he plays with them just like she loves, making her moan for him so pathetically, so needy and desperate. He pushes her closer to her climax as he reaches for his own, doing everything that he can to get his needy little angel off. It does not take either of them very long like this, as they are both quickly overwhelmed with their pleasure, pushed far beyond what either of them can manage, until finally, he is unloading inside of her while he sends her into a screaming orgasm.

Normally, he has been used to the sight of his seed spilling out of her, her pussy overflowing, but now that her womb is empty again, it seems that it all goes there instead, without a drop leaking out of her as her womb stretches and expands to contain the large volume of come. By the time he has finished filling her up with the enhanced amount of seed, he has made it so that her stomach is about as swollen as it was before she gave birth, a very familiar sight.

Amy rubs her tummy as she yawns, saying, “Do you want to take a nap with me? Maybe by the time we wake up, the chocolates will be done!” Jacob does not pull out of her as he shifts their position, so that he can spoon up behind her, hugging her close to him as the pair fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
